Exchange
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Grell, après plus d'un an de rejet, en a marre que son cher majordome l'ignore. Il cherche donc un moyen qui puisse faire en sorte que Sebastian ne s'occupe uniquement de lui et pas de ce petit Ciel Phantomhive.


_Voilà une fic sur la paire Grell/Sebastian. Je préviens juste que s'il y a des différences ou des évolutions au niveau du langage, c'est normal. Cela fait 5 mois que j'ai commencé cette histoire. ^^. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en fin de page. _

Exchange

Dans un manoir encerclé par la forêt vit le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, fidèle limier de Sa Majesté la reine Victoria. A son service, un majordome nommé Sebastian Michaelis, un démon. Un jour, un ouragan rouge, le shinigami Grell, vint frapper à la porte de la demeure et commença à discuter avec Ciel, ignorant totalement Sebastian. Il proposa un marché au jeune garçon. Il s'agissait d'échanger les contractants du Pacte qui liait Ciel au majordome pour une semaine. Le jeune Comte accepta et donna rendez-vous au dieu qui le rejoignit dans ses jardins intérieurs une heure plus tard. Cette heure fut une interminable attente pour Grell qui patientait avec enthousiasme. Il trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir enfin faire ce qu'il lui plaira avec le majordome. L'heure fatidique arrivée, le shinigami rouge se rendit au point de rendez-vous où ils devaient se rejoindre l'enfant et lui.

Une fois dans les jardins, Grell s'assura que Ciel était toujours d'accord pour passer ce marché. Il lui répondit d'un signe d'approbation et s'avança vers le dieu de la mort qui ne tenait plus en place. Sebastian avait accompagné son jeune maître, sachant de quoi le roux était capable. Grell s'assit en seiza pour être à la hauteur du Comte et passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux faisant glisser le bandeau qui dissimulait son oeil marqué du sceau du démon.

Il faisait presque nuit et la pièce n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies. Le faucheur attrapa les frêles épaules du jeune garçon et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne procura rien d'autre que du dégoût chez les deux jeunes hommes. Le démon fixait attentivement la scène d'un air choqué et profondément écoeuré. Une lumière transperça le gant blanc immaculé du majordome et lorsqu'il le retira il vit la marque de sa main gauche s'illuminée d'intenses rayons violets.

Un pentacle semblable à celui qui liait Sebastian au jeune Comte, se dessina sous les deux hommes et baigna les jardins d'une douce lumière violette. Les rosiers blancs furent habillés d'un voile rosé et les murs habituellement bleu prirent une teinte sombre.

Ébloui par la forte luminosité, Ciel ferma les yeux et c'est alors qu'il ressentit une douleur dans son oeil droit. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Grell et le Comte Phantomhive s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se dévisagèrent. Ciel eut un sursaut en constatant que le shinigami avait son oeil droit marqué du sceau du démon alors qu'il était habitué à le voir sur lui. Grell en revanche sauta de joie en voyant que l'enfant n'était plus lié à Sebastian. Celui-ci justement ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, les interpela avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient. Au moment où Grell tourna la tête, le diable de majordome crut avoir une hallucination. Le dieu rouge, fier de lui, fixa le majordome en souriant. Sebastian lui demanda quelques explications quant à ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Le faucheur lui expliqua que lorsqu'un shinigami embrasse un contractant qu'il soit humain ou démon, il peut s'il le souhaite en devenir un. Pour avoir confirmation de ses hypothèses, il demanda au Comte qui était désormais son nouveau maître.

- C'est moi p'tit Sebby ! déclara Grell aux anges.

A ces mots, le démon sentit son coeur de resserrer subitement dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser. La colère monta en lui. Il attrappa le faucheur par le col et le tira à l'extérieur du manoir. Il l'attacha à un poteau de bois auquel il avait ajouté des bûches, alluma une allumette et allait mettre feu au bois lorsque Grell lui annonça que s'il venait à mourir, le contrat serait immédiatement rompu. De plus, lorsque Ciel redeviendrait contractant, il suivrait le dieu dans la mort. Sebastian, vexé éteignit la flamme et rentra au manoir pour servir le diner de son nouveau maître. Peu de temps après, lorsque les alentours de la demeure commençèrent à sentir la délicieuse cuisine du majordome, l'homme aux longs cheveux rouges regagna l'immense bâtisse qui était désormais la sienne. Il attendit son repas dans la salle à manger. Le démon lui apporta finalement quelques minutes plus tard. Quand il eut terminé de diner, Grell suivit Sebastian partout où il allait prétextant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

La nuit était totalement tombée sur le manoir du Comte Phantomhive. Le faucheur ordonna à Sebastian qu'il suivait toujours, de l'embrasser. Le brun redoutant ce moment laissa le dieu de la mort fermer les yeux et en profita pour s'éloigner discrètement. Malheureusement pour lui, l'ouie de Grell était particulièrement développée et il se jeta sur lui, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de lui demander ce genre de choses. Il sauta sur Sebastian bras ouvert avec son sourire crétin sur les lèvres. Le majordome qui avait prévu cette réaction attrappa un plateau posé sur le chariot de thé et s'en servit comme bouclier. Le shinigami s'écrasa lamentablement contre le plateau. Quand il retomba sur le sol, le faucheur avait une grosse marque rouge sur le visage. Il n'en revenait pas, son majordome avait osé lui désobéir! Il attrappa Sebstian par les épaules et le retourna pour qu'il l'écoute et le regarde attentivement. Grell fixa le brun et prononça ces mots : Sebby, je t'ordonne dès à présent de faire tout ce que je te dirais ! Le majordome s'agenouilla devant le dieu rouge dont l'oeil droit, celui marqué du sceau , scintillait d'une vive lumière, et il répondit avec indignation «Yes my Lord». La marque réagissait aux ordres que donnaient le contractant et à tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sebastian retourna dans sa chambre afin de trouver un peu de calme. Cependant lorsqu'il tourna la poignée de la porte, il vit le faucheur assit sur son lit en tenue de nuit. Le brun l'expulsa aussitôt de sa chambre et ferma sa porte à clef immédiatement. Le rouquin piqué au vif, ordonna à Sebastian de lui ouvrir et de le laisser dormir avec lui. La porte se rouvrit et Grell put entrer dans la pièce. Il s'allongea sur un matelas de fortune posé sur le sol et les deux hommes s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le démon rouvrit les yeux, son nouveau maître s'était glissé dans son lit et dormait collé contre lui. Ce dernier ne portait pas le haut de son pyjama. Ciel parut à la porte de la chambre et demanda à parler à Grell mais quand il aperçut le faucheur dans les bras de Sebastian, il quitta la pièce précipitamment. Le diable en avait profité pour s'éclipser, Toutefois, le shinigami s'était rendu compte de sa tentative de fuite et l'avait arrêté à temps. Le brun consulta l'agenda du Comte et annonça au rouquin qu'en fin de journée aurait lieu une soirée déguisée au manoir du Duc De Sheffield. Il devait y aller à la place de Ciel qui n'était pas disponible actuellement. N'ayant pas de costumes, il se rendit à Londres dans le but de se trouver une superbe tenue.

Il fit plusieurs boutiques jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un magasin de costumes pour les nobles. Le dieu de la mort s'acheta une robe noire ouverte sur le côté, des rubans rouges formant le décolté, une coiffe à plumes noires et enfin, des jartières et des chaussures des mêmes couleurs. Quand il eut choisi, il s'occupa des vêtements de son majordome. Sebastian prit une tenue noire avec de la dentelle grise, un pantalon noir et un chapeau haut de forme noir. A la place de son habituelle cravate, il opta pour un ruban noir qui fermait sa chemise grâce à une pince représentant l'as de coeur. Grell avait le nez dégoulinant de sang tel une fan-girl en voyant son bien-aimé habillé de la sorte alors qu'il s'était habitué à le voir en uniforme de majordome.

Le soleil disparut rapidement, laissant place à une lune pleine et éclatante. Le shinigami, en tant que Comte de Phantomhive se rendit au manoir où était donnée la réception accompagné de son serviteur préféré. Le manoir de Sheffield ressemblait à un château tellement il était imposant. Ses façades extérieures étaient blanches comme la neige et prenaient une teinte sombre quand venait le soir. A l'intérieur, beaucoup de personnes bien habillées, des nobles sûrement. Les musiciens jouaient de divers instruments pour permettre aux invités de profiter pleinement de la fête. Grell invita Sebastian à danser avec lui bien qu'il ne soit que son majordome. Ils dansèrent sur une valse pendant un long moment au plus grand bonheur du faucheur.

Pendant que le démon souffrait psychologiquement, Ciel, lui, profitait de la tranquilité qui régnait dans le manoir. Il était seul. Les domestiques avaient pris quelques jours de congé et les deux autres occupants étaient à une soirée. Il appréciait le calme et sirotait un thé à la menthe froid qui lui avait pris une heure de préparation alors qu'habituellement un simple thé est très rapide à préparer. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de juste sans l'aide de Sebastian.

De son côté Grell savourait chaque moments de la danse. Il était collé contre le démon qui était légèrement plus grand que lui. Le roux s'avéra être un excellent danseur, c'était un de ses "talents naturels" disait il. Lorsque la danse fut terminée, tous les danseurs cessèrent de tournoyer y compris le dieu et le diable. Pour le remercier d'avoir accepté de danser avec lui, le shinigami embrassa la joue rosée de son partenaire. Celui-ci recula aussitôt, choqué.

Le rouquin épuisé, bailla bruyamment puis s'allongea par terre pour dormir. Son majordome ne pouvait évidemment pas laisser son maître se reposer dans un tel endroit à même le sol. Il l'attrapa d'une main par la taille et de l'autre par l'arrière de ses genoux. Il le souleva sans trop de difficulté. Lorsqu'il regarda son maître, il vit qu'il le fixait d'un air idiot signifiant qu'il attendait que Sebastian l'embrasse. Voyant qu'il avait fait semblant de dormir, le brun lacha son emprise et laissa le dieu de la mort s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, toujours aucun bruit. Croyant l'avoir tué, le démon noir descendit et s'aperçut que son maître s'était réellement endormi.

Ils rentrèrent tard dans la soirée. Sebastian coucha son maître et s'endormit ensuite. Le lendemain matin, le majordome prépara de l'Earl Grey pour le thé du nouveau Comte et alla lui porter. Sans surprise, il retrouva Grell dans son lit à moitié denudé comme il en avait l'habitude. Il posa la tasse sur le chariot et ouvrit les rideaux, laissant les rayons du soleil éclairer la chambre. Le faucheur se réveilla les cheveux en bataille et avec des cernes bien marquées sous les yeux. Il n'y avait rien de prévu pour le programme de la journée.

Dans l'après-midi, le roux alla rendre une petite visite à son ami le croque-mort Undertaker. Le magasin de pompes funêbres était éclairé d'une unique bougie et il y régnait une athmosphère lugubre. Soudain, une voix effroyable sembla sortir de nulle part. Grell allait ouvrir un cercueil pour voir si Undertaker y était quand une silhouette inquiétante apparut derrière lui et posa ses mains glacées sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter. Un hurlement de terreur retentit alors dans toute la boutique et même au delà. Le shinigami attrappa le croque-mort par le cou et tenta de l'étrangler. Quand il fut calmé, Grell annonça à Undertaker qu'il donnait une petite réception au manoir dans la soirée.

Le soir venu, Lau, Mme Red et Undertaker furent les invités et passèrent la soirée à faire la fête et à profiter du buffet. Ils avaient tous été mis au courant par courrier que Grell remplaçait temporairement l'enfant en tant que Come de Phantomhive. Ciel avait refusé l'invitation et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, ne supportant pas les évènements réunissant trop de monde. Tous dansèrent, buvèrent, rièrent et chantèrent. Ils repartirent très tard.

Une fois le manoir vidé de ses invités, le Comte se retira dans ses quartiers et regagna sa chambre qu'il partageait avec le démon. Sebastian l'y attendait pour le coucher. Cette fois-ci, le brun accepta de le laisser dormir dans son lit puisque de toute façon il y allait inconsciemment et contre son gré.

Le diable le rejoignit un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il se fut occupé des préparatifs du lendemain. Grell dormait à poings fermés. Seulement il était somnanbule. Il se blottit contre le dos de Sebastian et tenta de l'embrasser. Le démon avait de très bons réflexes et il ne lui fut pas difficile de contrer cette acte passionné. Il attrappa rapidement une ventouse qu'il avait pris soin de déposer sur sa table de chevet et la colla contre la bouche du shinigami.

Ce fut Sebastian qui avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux le lendemain matin. Il avait passé une nuit blanche à parer les attaques du roux. Il enfila son uniforme et prépara le thé. Lorsqu'il l'apporta, il constata que son maître dormait encore. Résolu à ce venger de l'effroyable nuit qu'il venait de passer, le majordome sonna un grand coup de gong qui fit trembler tout les murs du manoir. Grell fit un tel bon qu'il alla s'accrocher au lustre en cristal du plafond, son cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

Toujours suspendu à sa lampe, le faucheur reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Cependant il tremblait encore comme une feuille. Un sécateur surgit soudainement de nulle part et vint sectionner le cable, faisant s'écraser le lustre et le dieu rouge. Un homme en costume avec des lunettes apparut et sermona Grell. Il s'agissait de William , le shinigami chargé des dieux de la mort en mission. Il venait pour disputer son agent qui, selon lui, ne savait pas se comporter convenablement. Il disparu aussitôt après avoir décrocher son agent de sa lampe.

Sebastian ramassa le Comte et l'aida à se relever. Le programme de la journée était praticulièrement chargé et il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre du retard. Ce matin, ils devaient se rendre à Londres pour faire du shopping et cet après-midi, ils recevaient Lau qui devait rester jusque tard ce soir. Ils sortirent donc en ville pour faire quelques courses.

Lau arriva dans l'après-midi plus tôt que prévu avec environ deux heures d'avance. Le directeur d'une maison d'import-export cacha son sourire moqueur vis à vis des vêtements que portait le majordome puisque c'étaient des habits de femmes. Il paraissait évident que le Comte avait lui-même choisi ses vêtements. Le pire, ce fut lorsque Grell salua son invité et lui demanda d'enfiler une robe.

" Pourquoi dois-je me travestir de la sorte ? Monde cruel " pensa-t-il.

Ils dinèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur puis ils allèrent tous se coucher. Dans sa chambre, le rouquin ordonna au beau brun de lui faire des "choses". Il ne pouvait évidemment pas refuser puisqu'il s'agissait là d'un ordre. De son côté, Lau cherchait désespérément les toilettes avant de retourner se coucher. Il entendit de drôles de bruits ressemblants à des hallètements et vit de la lumière à dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Intrigué, il jeta un oeil à ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre et il distingua deux hommes en train de s'envoyer en l'air. N'y prêtant pas attention, il continua sa quête.

Le lendemain matin, le Comte Grell attendait son invité dans la salle à manger. Lau avait un air étrange ce qui inquiéta le dieu quant à l'état de santé de son hôte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda le shinigami.

- Hier soir je vous ai vu. commença le chinois. Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez "ça".

- Euh oui, nous faisons "ça" entre nous. Répondit-il nullement gêné.

- Mais au fait monsieur le Comte... De quoi parlons-nous?»

Lau avait fait semblant de savoir de quoi il parlait comme d'habitude. Il aurait dû partir la veille normalement et le voici qui trainassait au manoir. Finalement, il repartit relativement tôt. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement que le faucheur le regardait partir. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la fin du contrat temporaire et Grell s'ennuyait mortellement. Il lui vint une idée: Sebastian connaissait toutes les pièces de William Shakespeare puisqu'il avait interprété Hamlet, Othello, le Roi Lear et Macbeth par le passé. Ainsi, il ne lui serait pas difficile d'en jouer une. De plus, les deux hommes ayant déjà longuement vécu, ils avaient surmonté des épreuves bien plus compliquées que celle-ci. Le shinigami discuta avec le démon de son projet et prépara le spectacle. La représentation aurait lieu le surlendemain avec au programme Roméo et Juliette.

Les rôles avaient été affiché dans tout le manoir et réparti de la manière suivante :

-Ciel Phantomhive = Mercutio

-Lau = Benvolio

-Claude Faustus = Tybalt

-Ronald Knox = Paris

-Alois Trancy = Le Comte de Vérone

-Hannah = Lady Capulet

-May Linn = Lady Montaigu

-William T Spears = le père de Juliette

-Undertaker = Frère Laurent

-Sebastian Michaelis= Roméo

-Grell Sutcliff = Juliette

Tout les acteurs s'étaient réunis chez le Comte Phantomhive afin de tout mettre au clair.

- Hé mais pourquoi suis-je dans la pièce moi ? s'écria Ciel.

- C'est comme ça petit. répondit Ronald

- On arrivera jamais à retenir tout le texte d'ici 2 jours. se lamenta Alois.

- C'est pour ça qu'en s'y mettant immédiatement nous avons une chance d'y arriver. expliqua Grell.

- Hé hé. Aurons-nous besoin de cercueils ? demanda Undertaker.

- Non mais il nous faudra un décor funéraire, ça ne te posera pas de problèmes ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Très bien. La représentation est dans 2 jours alors au tavail !

Tous commençèrent à apprendre leur texte. Cela fut vite fait, en un peu plus d'une journée, ils connaissaient tout par cœur. Ils n'avaient fait aucune pause et dormis 2 heures. Étant donné qu'il leur restait du temps, il le consacrèrent à l'achat des costumes.

Le jour fatidique, la moitié de Londres avait fait le déplacement pour assister à l'évênement y compris la reine Victoria en personne. Dans les coulisses tout le monde s'agittait. Grell avait choisi une superbe robe rouge pour interpréter le rôle de Juliette, Sebastian portait une queue de pie comme à son habitude. Les autres acteurs étaient vêtus selon leur rôle. Les premiers acteurs entraient sur scène, rayonnants. Lorsque vint le tour de Grell, il fit appel à ses talents « d'actrice » disait-il, pour jouer convenablement et offrir aux spectateurs, une pièce digne de son nom. Il n'y avait eu finalement aucune scène de baiser, le script avait légèrement été modifié un peu plus tôt. La représentation prit fin et tous saluèrent dignement le public. Enfin démaquillés, changés, ils quittèrent le théâtre et regagnèrent chacun leur domaine.

Il était 16h et tout les acteurs étaient rentrés chez eux, sous la pluie. Le dernier jour de contrat s'annonçait bien triste. Grell voulait profiter un maximum de l'après-midi pour enfin savoir ce que ressentait son majordome à son égard. Alors qu'il trainait dans son bureau, il appela Sebastian en train de préparer le thé dans les cuisines. Celui-ci reparut devant lui, les mains chargées d'un plateau de thé Earl Grey. Il s'avança vers son majordome et caressa son visage.

- Sebby, dis-moi, que ressens-tu pour moi ?

- Je vous aime bien monsieur. Mais ...puis-je me permettre de dire que j'éprouve d'autres sentiments à votre égard ?

- Évidemment. Je veux absoluement savoir ! Laisse tomber les manières !

- Comme vous le voudrez. Eh bien, mon cher maître, je vous aime plus que tout au monde.

- ...je...eh bien,...c'est inattendu...bégaya-t-il en rougissant. Je dois être en train de rêver.

- Mais, monsieur vous êtes dans le monde réel. Vous ne dormez pas.

- Tu ne mens pas ?

- Je ne mens jamais. Je vous l'ai caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui car je pensais que cela pertuberait monsieur Ciel et qu'en tant que majordome, je ne pouvais me le permettre.

- Mais non, c'est carrément mortel ! " Un amour interdit entre un majordome et son maître " quel superbe scénario !

- Vous trouvez ?

- Absoluement ! Et puis moi aussi je t'aime Sebby ! Je t'aime à la folie !

- Vous m'en voyez ravi monsieur.

Sebastian attrapa délicatement le menton de Grell et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Depuis le temps que le rouquin rêvait de voir la bouche de son cher majordome sur la sienne, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Des petites paillettes brillaient tout autour ainsi que dans les yeux du shinigami. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Seulement la fin de la journée approchait et son amant allait bientôt redevenir le serviteur du petit Ciel. Il leur fallait profiter du peu de temps restant. Grell ne prit même pas le thé que Sebastian lui avait pourtant servi et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, déchargeant ainsi tout leur amour dans l'autre. A travers leurs baisers, c'étaient des sentiments sincères et passionnés qu'ils s'échangeaient. Allongés sur le lit de Grell, ils ne cessaient leurs actes. Sebastian se décolla de son amant, et se leva pour aller fermer la porte de la chambre à clef. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, se découvrirent et unirent leur corps juste le temps d'une nuit car, le lendemain, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Grell savait parfaitement que Ciel serait à nouveau le maître de SON diable chéri dès que l'horloge sonnerait les douze coups de minuit.

23h57min : Grell ne cessait de regarder l'heure, toujours collé contre le torse nu de Sebastian en murmurant de tendres paroles.

23h58min : Le majordome caressait la fine taille de son amant, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il enfouit également une main dans la longue et flamboyante cheveulure du faucheur.

23h59min : Les bruits de baisers résonnaient dans toute la chambre, la passion animait les deux hommes. Une passion si intense qu'elle faisait tourner la tête de Grell. Il était en extase, haletant bruyamment et le sourire aux lèvres. De nombreuses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il se blottit dans les bras accueillant de Sebastian et ferma les yeux.

Minuit : Les douze coups retentirent et la main gauche du diable - celle où était placé le sceau -, mise à nue, émit une vive lumière rouge. Il en fut de même pour l'oeil droit de Grell. Une étrange douleur dans son coeur le fit se tordre. Comme si on lui arrachait quelques chose de précieux, de vital. Lorsque le rayonnement eut cessé, les deux amants se regardèrent. Le dieu de la mort ne portait plus le symbole du sceau. Le lien qui le liait à Sebastian était rompu. C'est alors qu'il comprit la raison de la douleur dont il avait été victime. Ce qu'on lui avait arraché, c'était une partie du démon se trouvant au plus profond de son coeur. Il était temps pour lui de dormir. Dans quelques heures, il serait à la Shinigami Society, en train de se faire réprimander pour son travail en retard et son manque de sérieux. Tout deux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, leur corps nus recouverts d'un drap noir et rouge.

Le lendemain, Grell se réveilla seul dans son lit. Son amant était sans doute parti travailler. Il s'habilla et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant dans la chambre de Ciel où il prenait son petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier était effectivement redevenu le maître du brun. En apercevant le shinigami rouge, le démon ne réagit pas. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait sauté dessus aussitôt et se serait emparé de ses lèvres sans tarder, mais son jeune maître était présent. Il se contenta d'esquisser un large sourire plein d'affection à son ancien-Lord. Le jeune Comte remarqua immédiatement leur petit jeu et commença à leur poser quelques questions.

- Vous me semblez bien proches tout les deux. Commença-t-il, sa tasse de thé à la main. Que s'est-il passé ? ...Sebastian, j'attends une réponse !

- Eh bien disons qu'à partir de maintenant, certaines choses vont changer. Rétorqua-t-il en lançant un regard au dieu rouge.

- Hm... Du moment que tout ne change pas, ça me va.

Le dieu de la mort enroula ses bras autour du cou du majordome et celui-ci vint le serrer tout contre lui, se moquant éperduement de la présence de son maître. Sebastian posa une main sur une hanche du roux et l'autre sur sa joue. Il en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ciel les regardait d'un air écoeuré, et ordonna à son majordome de mettre un terme à cette scène inusportable à ses yeux. Les deux hommes rompirent leur étreinte et leur baiser, pour finalement retourner à leurs occupations. Ils se retrouvèrent le soir, quand tout le monde fut couché, dans une chambre et profitèrent de leur nuit à deux. Ils ont tous deux la vie éternelle et pourront s'aimer autant qu'ils le voudront.

Un démon et un dieu de la mort, un duo romantique hors du commun.

_Alors ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu. Pour tout vous dire, au début je comptais en faire un doujinshi et non une fanfiction, et après réfléxion, j'ai décidé de l'écrire. ( En fait j'ai surtout eu la flemme de tout dessiner XD ) Cela fait exactement 10 mois que l'idée de l'échange du contrat m'avait traversé l'esprit , seulement, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi long ^^. Bref,...merci pour votre lecture. Tout commentaires acceptés. _


End file.
